Talk:Abdul Gaffar/@comment-206.83.60.47-20120814034627
Mike:Who funds the Chechens?Jenna, I find it necessary to cunointe the means, motive, opportunity, and will analysis beyond Pakistan's ISI. ISI has a history as a CIA subsidiary. That makes, as we have discussed in FTW and the Blog, that Al-Qaeda has CIA pedigree, too.Now I look back to the 19th Century, when the Great Game began. This is the imperial struggle between England and Russia, or, as Orwell modified the terms, Oceania and Eurasia. The big, coveted prize was India then. The big, coveted prize is still India, as a check to Eurasia (read, Russia) and Eastasia (read, China). The attack of 26 November 2008 marks the latest round in the Great Game.News reports describe attacks on venues that American, British, and Israeli citizens frequent. That describes an attack against Oceania and a small, but powerful, Eurasian ally.The attack on the Chabad Center in Mumbai complicates the means, motive, opportunity, and will examination. The Chabad Center is, in effect, an embassy of the worldwide Orthodox Jewish Lubavitch Chassidic organization. Chabad is headquartered in Brooklyn.Lubavitchers groom and disseminate emissaries around the world, to establish Jewish centers of learning, worship, and hospitality wherever Jews may go. The emissaries are rabbis and their families. As President of Russia, Vladimir Putin honored separation of worship place from state, but clearly recognized Chabad of Russia as the principal Jewish organization in Russia. He authorized government monies in support of Chabad activities. The monies served several purposes, including establishment of Jewish community centers and refurbishment of synagogues. Pres. Putin even helped to light the big menorah in Red Square with the Chabad emissary in Moscow in 2006.Rabbi Holzberg and his wife, the Chabad emissaries in Mumbai, died in the Indian army's assault on the Chabad house.Would Russia orchestrate an attack on American, English, and Israeli venues, including the Chabad house, in view of the existing relationship between the Russian government and Chabad? It is not beyond the realm of comprehension, but is it beyond the realm of reasonable probability?The Chechens engaged the Russian Army twice in the past fifteen years, and exacted a significant price. Beslan marked a bold Chechen offensive that ended in major bloodshed. Entebbe it wasn't.So that brings me back to the Chechens. See Rubicon, pp. 136 - 37, with quotes from Michel Chossudovsky:"One 9/11 researcher drew compelling links between Osama bin Laden and Chechnya... 'This amounts to a confession that bin Laden has been involved with the very terrorists that the US has sponsored, for example in Chechnya, Bosnia, Macedonia, Algeria, and Indonesia, and also with the KLA...' 'Chossudovsky:With regard to Chechnya, the main rebel leaders Shamil Basayev and Al Khattab were trained and indoctrinated in CIA sponsored camps in Afghanistan and Pakistan... The two main Chechen rebel armies [] estimated at 35,000 strong were supported by Pakistan's ISA, which also played a key role in organizing and training the Chechen rebel army.'"If Chechen separatists engineered Mumbai, a la Beslan, then ISI has a hand. If ISI has a hand, the US/CIA has a hand.Here's another thought, going back to the Chabad House examination. Russia has demonstrated cordial relations with Chabad recently. Going back to the Napoleonic era, non-Bolshevik governments of Russia have had cordial relationships with Chabad. The United States Government, on the other hand, has prosecuted the leading producer of kosher meat in the US, a Chabad rabbi named Rubashkin who owns Agriprocessors, Inc. of Postville, IA, for immigration law violations, child labor violations, and health and safety violations. While it is also true that American presidents from both parties have had cordial contacts with Chabad for the last fifty years, the most recent history history is replete with the prosecution of Agriprocessors, Inc. and the Rubashkin family.I read one estimate that a nuclear exchange between India and Pakistan would claim twelve million lives almost immediately. That estimate may have been on FTW. Would it not be a reasonable, great-game play to see US bring India, Pakistan, and the rest of the world to the brink of a conflagration in this interregnum, and then jury-rig a hasty truce before 20 January 2009, a means to let W save face?My working hypothesis sees a US/CIA governing hand in Mumbai, as an action to create strife and chaos on the Eurasian landmass, to preoccupy Russia and China (Eurasia and Eastasia), to keep Oceania (US/UK) in control, and to set the table for a Bretton Woods II world currency unit arrangement, loosely based on gold, with gold substantially revalued ($2,000 or more an ounce -- Mike Weiss opined on a possible $5,000/oz. gold), to placate creditors in part, to offer some relief to debtors (ironically by great inflation), and to keep the financiers of the United States and its ally, the UK (who wins fights outside its weight class by help from the US), in control.Oh, here's another question, Mike: Where has David Frasca been lately?